jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xephinetsa
Talk to me! :] Hello Me! How are you feeling today? Welcome Xephinetsa! Hi Xephinetsa and welcome to the Jade Empire Wiki! I'm glad to see you've made yourself at home and I hope you'll get comfortable and stay a while. :D Unfortunately all my admin rights are with the original TreeEatingScholar account (I never even got to use them!). I suppose that's for the best as I haven't the faintest clue of what the responsibilities of an admin include. TreeEatingScholar 02:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Contributions vs Heart Symbol You think I'' am amazing? Your sentence has a friggin heart at the end of it!! Not a <3 but a real one! Besides, you've got a pretty amazing 129 contributions under your belt. That's no simple feat! Keep it up! :D TreeEatingScholar 10:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :LULZ - Now you need some kind of sig the says: "My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤" ;D :TreeEatingScholar 10:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Use the Source, Hearted-One, Use the Source! ''Okay, that was more lame then funny but you can shoot me later. Normally I do all my editing with the Source code (you'll see the Source button on the top right when editing). An indent is a ":" symbol. Two indents are thus "::" :If you go to My Preferences (a drop down menu from your user name up top), there's a section that allows you to change your sig. Check the box for Custom Sig - for example mine is "[ (no spaces) then "User:TreeEatingScholar*" then "|" then "TreeEatingScholar" then " ]" (no spaces) or TreeEatingScholar. :It shows up as "TreeEatingScholar" and takes you to the page "User:TreeEatingScholar*" ::Did you know I'm the only user on here that eats trees? Lame again? lol ::I did notice the rather unmeasurable amount of awesomenimity intimating from your user name. X is a powerful letter associated with words such as Xena and Xavierfontesena. And Xephinetsa does have that ring to it. At least I think it does... I have no idea how to say "Xephinetsa." :P ::TreeEatingScholar 11:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) In Regards to that Sticker Be still - I am crafting a proper Awards Ceremony in Imabic Pentameter. This may take a while. TreeEatingScholar 11:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sticker Update 1 :Have you ever tried to write in Imabic Pentameter using wording like Emperor, Shinning Tusk, and Inquisitor? Think: Fortnight. Whatever that is.... Pictures Hey Xephinetsa, I noticed you uploaded some screenshots from the game. Would you happen to have a picture of The Watcher handy? I have the Xbox version of Jade Empire or else I would get the picture myself. TreeEatingScholar 20:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Mystical Gnome Abilities :You are full of wonderful surprises, Xephinetsa! I bow to your screenshot taking power. Anytime you feel like uploading anything, whether it be a picture of the Scholar's Garden or a picture of Sagacious Zu's butt, please feel free! Many articles on this wiki are small, simply because of lack of information, and extra pictures can help immensely. Would it be possible for you to take screenshots during a cinematic movie? It might be cool to show Master Li holding up the Spirit Monk baby or to have a picture of Sun Hai being stabbed in the back by Sun Kin. Heck... pictures of interesting locations would help as well. The only picture we have of the Imperial Palace is of a stairway. Because when I think Imperial Palace, I think... STAIRS!!! :A good example (I think) of the use of pictures can be found on Gao the Lesser's page. HOLY SCENTED SOCK TOES And here I was afraid I'd be spamming up YOUR talk page! :D Your sig is amazing! Now my Talk Page has enough hearts and valid arguments to last the coming of the next... well, I was going to cleverly mention some disaster from Jade Empire, but I can't think of one that won't sound ridiculous. I'm gald you explained your user name... I was thinking "Zep-hin-et-sah" LOL Content Box The content box will appear naturally after an article gains three or more headings. Because the content box is often above a spoiler warning, I suggest making vague headings that will not contain spoilers. Example, using "Fate" instead of "Death". Lotus Acolytes Should be Afeard :Wow! You are just too amazing! I am honored that you would give me your allegiance, but I fear I may not live up to my auspicious titles. I myself had no master and, like Hapless Han, learned through experience. Fortunately, Wiki Editing doesn't involve bruises or trips to blind acupuncturists. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them on my Talk Page and I shall do my best to assist you! So what do I call you now? Hearted Xephinetsa - Mystic Disciple of the Editing Sage and Blessed of the Screenshot Gnomes???? TreeEatingScholar 04:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture Request - Sung Brothers Well, you asked for it... and now you will receive! Do you have any screenshots for the individual Sung Brothers? Sung Bu, Sung Bo and Sung What's-His-Face-With-The-Funky-Hat? (I'm going to be working on their article later today.) Thank you!! You have NO IDEA how much I appreciate your help. Seriously... not even a Vulcan Mind Meld would be capable of transmitting my overwhelming feelings of gratitude. TreeEatingScholar 05:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I feel like a Quest giver, but without a reward or XP :HXMDotEDaBotSG to the rescue!! (Good grief... I have a hard enough time with simply Xephinetsa. :D ) :Thank you for your quick response! And I am pleased to see T3 as well! It's been a long time.... ::Did you know that the voice actor for Sagacious Zu also voiced the part of Griff Vao in KotOR?!? A part of me died that day. Scented Because I Care Our Talk Pages are going to become the longest articles on this wiki! I'm not sure if that's sad (for the Jade Empire wiki in general) or awesome (because that IS pretty awesome). And who knows - at the rate we're accumulating titles soon our NAMES will be longer than most articles! :D I'm glad you figured out the Content Boxes! A lot of Editing information can be acquired simply through... editing. (But don't tell anyone, cuz that's a secret.) :If you want to explain your user name, write a blog about it! I would be interested to know and I'm sure anyone else who knows of your contributions would be as well. Duel of the Fates Fear is weakness, apprentice, but also a useful tool. You may try to strike me down, but have no doubt that you will fail. (Though I admit that fairy floss is tempting.) My editing experience far exceeds your own, dear acolyte, and even your gnomes will not be able to save you! (Though they may scare me a bit.) And besides, as long as I have more contributions... I have the high ground! MWA HAHAHAhahahaha ha ho HERP! TreeEatingScholar 06:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) After my own Less Than Three I am looking forward to learning of the "Xephinetsa" origin. I'm afraid my user name, awesome though it is, does not possess that same interesting flare... as it is self-explanatory. To be honest I don't remember how I came up with it. Wait, I lied, I remembered just as I wrote that last sentence. Stargate? Stargate? STARgate? A GATE that transports you across the STARS?!? Xephi, you're after my own heart. I will admit, however, that I am more of a Trek then a Gate if you catch my meaning. I suppose, as we're on the subject of sci-fi TV shows, I'll ask if you've seen Firefly? Master vs Apprentice "setaF eht fo leuD" - I see what you did there! Hmmm... I probably shouldn't be too proud of that accomplishment. GAH! It appears (in the words of Master Li) I am a better teacher than I thought! However, do not allow yourself to become overconfident as I did not teach you all I know.... (I'm not going to explain that because then you WILL know.) Considering you entered my apprenticeship only a few hours ago, aren't we rather jumping the gun on the whole "Master vs Apprentice" thing? I mean - you've only called me master, like, three times and I haven't even used your full name even once yet. (Except for the first time which was the last time which doesn't count.) :Do you know what we're rambling about? I'm just here for the fairy floss. :P TreeEatingScholar 06:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The Little Mermaid Lunchbox that Could Just business? Of course it is just business! This is a role playing game based on mythological china wiki Talk Page! No non-business junk will be had here, sirrah. :D This "Firefly" of which I speak would be most enjoyable for you - though it will not be as pretty as the butterflies. When I first saw "setaF eht fo leuD" my reaction was indeed "What?" But the toothfairy writes backwards as well, so I recognized the pattern. Toothfairy good! Writing backwards better! TreeEatingScholar best! (Someone get Mirabelle.) Layers upon Layers :I will give you a most revealing clue, apprentice, as to the extent of my knowledge. No! A clue within a clue. ::My knowledge, though hidden, is as clear as the user name on my profile. :Not exactly Shakespeare, but I am an Editor not a linguist! :D You vs The player ::When writing articles, especially about Quests, try to stay away from using the word "You" and instead use the phrase "the player". I've noticed many other wikias that involve games do this and I think it sounds more... professional? ::You're doing a fabulous job on your articles! The Beaten Baker has never looked so good. Keep up the good work! ☺ ::I've always preferred doing articles on characters, so your work on creating new Quest pages is perfect! ::TreeEatingScholar 07:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Floodlights Become You Sirrah: sir or mister ZOMGOODNESS! As a lover of both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 your Thane comment made me laugh! Actually, Sirrah Fish-Face (who is deathly allergic to water pretty much), says "Siha" which I often confuse with "Seahorse" for some godawful reason. Siha: One of the warrior-angels of the (Fish-Face) goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector. But hey, if you want my to call you a fierce warrior-angel of wrath I'm sure we can work something out. :D Of Umbrellas and Tea Cozies :Indeed, my apprentice. I eat trees. There are no arguments involved. No gnomes. I just EAT '''TREES'.'' So I win. It's only logical, just ask Spock. :3 :With trees there is no darkness or light - only wood. You may smack a Redwood with a closed fist or with an open palm - but does it notice? Of Maps and To-Do Lists ::You like Quests AND Locations?! The wiki is saved! :D ::I've worked on a few quests, but they are such work for me. But for some reason when I'm focusing on the characters, picking up all their dialogue as I go through quests involving them, the work doesn't bother me so much. The characters make the game for me. Of Lightsabers and Creepy One-Handed Ladies :::Feel free to post any fanfiction you'd like! I'll definitely read it. :D :::TreeEatingScholar 08:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tear the Roof off the Sucker Think of Thane as a snake or lizard, rather than a fish. Though he does have... shutter... fish-lips. Zombie Nation :Actually, tree eating involves cutting through the first outer layer of bark (which is tough and inedile) to reach the sweeter and nutritious inner bark. You don't suck the sap or boil the bark - but cut it into long thin strips and fry them. Tasty tree chips! Yum! :Amazingly... that was not a joke. O.O :You are correct - our abilities will be much more effective when combined and augmented with fairy floss. Let us then face this brave new wiki together! Watermelon Man ::If you think Kreia smells funny you have obviously never been in Grand Inquisitor Jia's changing room. :D ::Everyone of my headings in this section have something in common - can you guess what it is? Er... after we're done editing and stuff. ::Get to work, my apprentice! I know I'' am struggling with those silly Sung Brothers. I can't believe I forgot Sui's name... to think he used to be my favorite! TreeEatingScholar 10:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Collywobbles The eating of trees is not as terrible or strange as it may sound. See here for more information! :) Dipthong :Do not mock the stunning eye-wrap! It is a tribute to Lim's strength of character. What other Lotus Assassin would ''DARE wear a moldy orange sock as an accessory?!? When a man can put something that ridiculous on his face, you know he's not afraid of anything.... except soap. :Poor Sui... but what does he except?? There is Bu and there is Bo... so obviously Sui's name should have been Ba '''or '''Bub or Boob. It's difficult to take a person seriously if their name doesn't fit an existing family pattern... even if he does have that striking hat. (Sui was my favorite, but I'm a Bo fan now... don't ask why! *stupid grin*) :They were indeed songs. :D Scuttlebutt ::Xephinetsa, it you see something you want to edit or create you do it! Feel free to edit any article on the site - even the ones I have written. Afterall, every little bit goes to the same goal - a complete Jade Empire wiki! ::TreeEatingScholar 04:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Another Picture Request Hey Xephi, when you have some free time could you take a screenshot of a bookstand and a wide shot of the Spirit Plain? And maybe a picture of the Fountains of Dirge and (also at Dirge) the big statue of the first spirit monk? Oh, and possibly Mrs. Jong and Ni Joh and the Two Rivers Children? LULZ - these are weird topics from all over the game so I understand if you don't want to get them all right away. But when you're playing around in those neighborhoods, grab a quick shot for me please! Lotus Soap - Because You're Worth It :Oh Lim! I shall subdue him with pink soap and then wrap him in pretty ribbons! Either that or run through the Lotus Assassin Fortress in my small clothes, slaughtering Master Shin's personal entourage and drooling like a lunatic. When questioned about my actions, my response would be, "I eat PINK trees." :More Editing... Tips? :When you edit an article, fill out the Summary section at the bottom and check whether or not the edit was "minor". I usually say something like "grammar fix" or "added link" or "added info" or "fixed presentation" - just a little blurb that covers the jist of what I did. That way when looking at an article's History, it's easy to see what has been going on and who has been doing what. Thankies!! :3 Don't Knock the Boat, Bo Hey! Bo's a pretty awesome brother and I bet he could take Sui in a fight. ;) Sui just prances around (when he isn't standing in contemplation, of course) babbling about star formations and the speech patterns of long dead - er - dead guys. Also, I'm pretty sure he manually inflates his hat. :D :TreeEatingScholar 05:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Farmboy! Have I told you how awesome you are lately? No? Well in that case... YOU ARE TOO AWESOME TO COMPREHEND! The Fountain of Dirge is perfect - I'm actually quite pleased you took the pic of a "real life" fountain rather than a "spirit plane" fountain. Actually it's the statue that's off. (I haven't done an article about Mah Tsung, but now I have a picture for it!) The statues I'm thinking about line the entrance to the Temple Courtyard - just outside where the player and the followers make camp at Dirge. There are thirteen statues all together (and all the same), but I just want the big one which is of Monk An Daoquan. You can click on the statue and read about the first spirit monk and his twelve brothers. (An Hu thought he had it bad with six daughters. :D ) I'm sorry I wasn't clearer. :'( Campaign for Assassin Beauty :If Jia sells Lotus Soap, the bars will have to be shaped like mini "Death's Hand's Helmets". The color will, of course, be derived from blood stains. And Lim can be their poster boy! :D :.... .... .... Did I just put Inquisitor Lim and poster boy in the same sentence? O.O .... .... .... Morrigan Disapproves -100000 ❤ ::I knew you weren't knocking Bo, I was just being goofy. :D ::TreeEatingScholar 07:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) A Short Cut to Mushrooms Your assistance is invaluable, apprentice, and I am so very glad you found your way here! The First Spirit Monk award does go to An Daoquan - though I cann't say I envy the guy. He was absorbed into the Water Dragon (so the Water Dragon is kinda like Kirby?!?), but what does this mean? Is he still conscious? When the Water Dragon appears before people as a woman in blue, does he feel awkward and begin to question his own sexuality? Or is the Water Dragon secretly a man who likes to cross dress? An Daoquan opens up a whole new FIELD of inquiry. Mostly stupid inquiries, but inquiries none the less! XD Lim's on a Horse :Look at your soap. Back to mine. Back to yours. NOW BACK TO MINE. Sadly, it isn't mine. But if﻿ you stopped being useless and served the Will of Death's Hand you would NEED soap like mine. Look down, back up, where are you? You're about to be placed into a Soul Extraction Chamber, admiring your scented Lotus Assassin Slave Driver who uses the soap you might have smelled like. Back at mine, what is it? It's a highly adorable chibi-helmet. Look again, MY SOAP IS NOW INQUISITOR LIM. :Anything is possible when you use Lotus Soap. (Pink Ribbons not Included.) A Duck's Quack doesn't Echo ::I'm thinking of editing "Don't Knock the Bo" to "Don't Knock the Boat, Bo" :D ::I'm glad you are just playing along as well. I've ran into people who, when I've tried to be goofy, take everything I say seriously and freak-out... angrily. :'( ::Actually, my most favorite Arena fellow is Hapless Han! He's such a happy dork. Least favorite would have to be... Soldier. Not because he's "belligerent," but because he never opens up to the player. I thought he'd start to answer my question after I defeated him, but NOOOO. And then - because I didn't poison Khana in my CF runs - I didn't learn about his back story until a week ago. I like the man Soldier wants me to kill more than I like Soldier. >.< ::Can you tell I like the Imperial Arena, yet? :P TreeEatingScholar 04:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fool of a Took! Some of the best questions are stupid questions. Like, why won't Sky return my phone calls? D: The Assassin Your Assassin Could Kill Like :Grand Inquisitor Jia must wear a TOWEL and HER MASK while advertising! Hmmmmm, if the towel was pink it would detract from the soap, but if it were a greyish-green it might blend in with her skin. Ah ha! A black towel! Not only is black a color commonly associated with assassins, but it is also slimming! :I can imagine Death's Hand being the director. (He has a secret fetish for adorable chibi-helmets and keeps one in his armor that he can take out, off set, and snuggle with.) Maybe Zu can come in later for a Customer Testimonial - he used the soap to wash off the blood of his fellow assassins... it was SUPER EFFECTIVE! Zu will have to mention how necessary Lotus Soap is for all Dangerous Loners everywhere. :I wonder if Lotus Soap is only for assassins? Could a normal person wash with soap that awesome and not have their skin melt off from pure glee? Picture Request... Again :::I'm really putting T3 and your gnomes to work! Again, only when you have time to do so! :::A good picture of the Imperial Arena (an article I'm hoping to do soon). Obvious it would have to be somewhere inside the building. I'm thinking maybe a nice view of the first level (where the Bet Taker and all those posters are) and another where all the fighters are standing and then finally, a picture of the actual tavern with the bartender. Semi-related to the arena - a picture of General Stone Kao. That might be more difficult to get as you would of have to have poisoned Khana and fought your way up in the ranks until Soldier gives you the quest to kill Kao. :::Then, in the necropolis, maybe a picture of the entrance to the Tomb of Ji Xin. (I figure that, since my avatar is of his most beautiful face, the least I can do is pump up his article page. :D ) TreeEatingScholar 06:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Another Picture Request... Again Hey Xephi - I'll reply to the message you left on my Talk Page after I'm finished with this new article. :D But first! Could you get a shot of the Keeper of the Archive? Yes, there is already one of her face but I would like a larger view which might have a caption of: "The Keeper of the Archive standing among her records." Also in the Lotus Assassin Fortress, if you could grab a good closeup shot of one of those red faces (the ones above the doors) and one of the red banners (the ones on the walls with the hand print), I would be most greatly appreciative. But wait! There's more! If you could take a shot of a scrollstand (not in the Lotus Assassin Fortress, because it's a bit dark in there), that would be absolutely perfect! XD : BTW - I haven't forgotten about your sticker. TreeEatingScholar 08:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) BOW TO THE GNOME Apologies for the delay? My silly apprentice, as with the quests given to the player in the Jade Empire, my requests have no time limit. The very act of fulfilling my requests leave me with warm fuzzy feelings inside. Whether these feelings come from the pictures themselves or from the sense of power I receive when seeing my orders carried out... I'm not sure. XD ;) Jeez, that Radiant Jen Zi sure is a camera hog! I know that on the Xbox version you can go into "camera mode" and the player character is no longer visible. Does the PC version have a similar feature? Anyway, the pictures are all beautiful and Jen Zi adds to the flair. My only re-take request would be for the Ji Xin tomb, just simply so we could clearly see the full door. The tomb doesn't have to be smack-dab in the middle of the picture, just off to the side and thus Jen Zi can be cropped out. I may not be able to TAKE the pictures in Jade Empire, but I can always edit them it you don't feel like cropping or whatnot. :) My general request is to take pictures of PLACES. For example, the burning building Minister Sheng stands in front of in Tien's Landing or the Jade Heart or the Beach in Two Rivers or... the list could go on and on!! But the good thing about those type of pictures is that they can act as fillers to help beef up smaller articles. "This random dude that has a name but lacks a back story or anything interesting lived in the village of BLARGMUFFIN. This is a picture of his face. He spent his time standing idly here. This is a picture of here." See??? It's just like magic! TAKE A PICTURE OF LIM!! lolz... no don't. XD Actually, it might be nice to take pictures of the different magic styles (to put on the magic pages as an example). But I don't know if that would even be possible. For example, the power attack of Ice Shard = person stuck in a giant ice shard. A picture of that could be placed on the Ice Shard page with a caption "The power attack of Ice Shard" TADA! No? Like I said, I don't know if that's possible. Lotus Spice :Jia may be a hardened Lotus Assassin, but she is still a beautiful woman! A lovely woman, so... she's just so lovely. I love to look at her when she's not killing m- because beauty is her middle name! And, uh, gorgeous is like her other middle name. Actually her middle name is Magnificent Beautiful Being of Radiant Gorgeous-ness. Because that's what Jia looks like - exactly like that. Definitely. :(halpz!11!! they r hold me hostaage 01 an make me rite... THE TRUTH! YES, DON'T KILL ME, I'M WRITING THE TRUTH ABOUT JIA! BY THE HUMPS OF MY ANCESTORS - I SWEAR I LIKE LIFE, i mean, JIA'S BEAUTIFUL!!!111001!!! :Ehem... :Death's Hand with a sandwich?! Oh that is brilliant! And the barrette is a must... as in must be worn atop his helmet! XD :As for choosing our testers, again you show your brilliance. I never would have thought of Soldier! Other good candidates might be Captain Sen, Merchant Jiang, Both Gaos, or Sung Sui... :P :I'm seriously considering making a crack article called "Lotus Soap" (maybe we should work on that title) and then, on the Lotus Assassins page, put up a link to it. Maybe in the Trivia Section. XP Ooooh! In the trivia section of the Golem Press Room page we could say the machine was also... a SOAP PRESS! MWA HA HA HA!! :Don't worry, I didn't have you take pictures just so I could say "This is what the soap could look like." Ji Xin - He DIED with It :::Yes, he is indeed beautiful... BUT NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS JIA!! CUZ JIA'S THE BEST, SHE'S LIKE HAPPINESS STUFFED IN A PUMPKIN AND TURNED INTO A MAGICAL LOTUS CARRIAGE!!111! :::Ehem... The Arena ::Yeah, I have a save just before Qui notices my character, a save just before you choose whether or not to poison Khana and... actually that's it. I need to finish the arena!! O.O TreeEatingScholar 10:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Gaylord Silly - search for him on Wikipedia You like GAO THE LESSER?? Well, you can't. Because he's mine. :3 The next time I'm attacked by Lotus Assassins, I will point wildly into the distance and scream, "LOOK! BO IN A BOAT!" No doubt Jia will be distracted. I have it on good authority (the kind which wears a gigantic helmet) that Jia has a crush on him. Yep, Bo and Jia. That's right.... On Fridays they trade hats. XD Those poor other Lotus Assassins! But against one of the brothers Sung, did they really think they had a chance?? Well... maybe against Sui. (*wink-wink* *nudge-nudge*) I can imagine Death's Hands sitting in the Director's chair, but it will say "Will of the Emperor" instead of "Director." The sandwich would obviously be turkey with cheese and tomatoes. That's not my type of sandwich, but something about Death's Hand just screams TURKEY! Is it lame that I want to quote myself?? O.O That Which Cleans :LOTUS SOAP - it will be the best article on the site! And since we're the only ones on this wiki no one will be able to stop us. MWA HA HA HA! We should purposefully give the article the most ridiculous title ever... similar to our own titles. XD :We'd definitely have to put up the script for the commercial, but maybe toward the bottom so that Jia doesn't scare - OVERWHELM PEOPLE WITH HER MAGIC BEAUTYFULNESS! Ehem... I wonder where we could find a picture of Death's Hand in a barrette? Or eating a sandwich? Or... sitting? :The Soap Press will of course be a large and important part of the article. Oh dear, that means we will have to discover how the soap is made! I suppose a trip to the Lotus Assassin Fortress is in order - don your booties, my apprentice! We have soap to discover! .... Does this mean we're Soap Hunters? I bet we find the soap is made from ground up Intimidation Gems. :D ::I admit I wanted those pictures purely for soap related purposes! But I'll find something constructive to use them for as well - I swear on Sun Li's boat-punching fist! :LOLZ at Ji Xin vs Jia. They may have a tie... but that's just a silly idea because Jia is the best-est-er ever! heh-heh :S :OOH! Intimidation Gems and PRESERVED LIVERS!! Every soap needs some liver in it, plus the essence of Ji Xin is what turns their skin grey and veiny! Nothing like body parts of corrupted wealthy dead people to use in a good wash. X3 That Which Promotes ::I have the Xbox version of the game, so I cannot physically upload anything - saves included. The pictures I'm uploading are from another website... but no one needs to know that! *shifty-eyes* ::Ah - I have given you a false impression due to my poor wording! I have finished the Arena a bazillion times, however I don't have any saves from around that time. If I needed any info about the Gold Division and whatnot, I'd have to fight my way there. The things I do for this wiki! ;) ::TreeEatingScholar 03:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) KotOR Fic I see it! I see it! I just haven't gotten around to actually reading it, yet. :( But don't worry, acolyte, I shall read it very soon. After I'm done with these silly weapon style articles I'm working on. TreeEatingScholar 03:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Invalid My post has Jia's face, every argument you make on the Talk Page is invalid. The Talk Page is also permanently beautiful. The Way of the Swaying Tree Like the young sapling swaying in the wind of the summer air, TreeEatingScholar is subject to changes of opinion at any moment and on any topic. While it is true Gao the Lesser does deserve to have his flesh melted from his bones, he is also adorable in an arrogant sort of way. TreeEatingScholar's relationship with Gao was... complicated. XP Imagine the Imperial Arena, the Sung Brothers stand idly waiting for their next bout. Suddenly, a team of Soap Hunters burst into the room, punching person-sized holes through the sliding doors as they enter. (They expect sliding doors to slide automatically.) Rushing toward the brothers, Sung Bo and Sung Sui find themselves abducted and thrown in large sacks (Trademark: Gao's Kidnapping Services) only to be whisked outside the Imperial City. Once the Soap Hunters reach their destination, Bo is thrown onto a boat and ordered to pose for posterity. Simultaneously, Sui has his hat stolen and is made to prance. Unbeknown to all, however, Grand Inquisitor Jia watchs from the shadows... There was supposed to be a point to that paragraph, but it got lost. o.o Lotus Fragrance - Smell the Will of the Emperor :A monument built by master and apprentice! A lasting tribute to their combined editing might! In the words of a shiny golden king, "GLORIOUS!" :LULZ - I bet one week ago you never thought you'd be drawing "Death's Hand in a Director's chair eating a turkey sandwich and wearing a barrette." I am positive it will be beautiful! (Oooh - add a chibi ribbon-wrapped Lim in the background! ROFL) :Livers, Intimidation Gems... what other bizarre things can we throw into the mix? Exiled, wet, and grumpy ::I'll get around to reading it! I mean that... I'm distracted by soap. And by finding screenshots of Jade Empire online, saving them, cropping them, uploading them and adding them to all the beatiful articles. ::BUT THEY AREN'T AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU, JIA!! XD ::TreeEatingScholar 06:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Dangerous Loner 2: Alone and Dangerous Master Li's stupid face - oh, that is too funny! I'm sorry you were forced to stare upon it - CUTSCENE KARMA! XD Gao the Lesser is indeed a complex character. I like to think he never properly learned how to interact with ladies. Little boys throw rocks at the girls they like... Gao throws fire balls. Silly Gao, all he'd have to do is wink a few times and maybe smile. (Though, if his face was already broken would a smile fix it?) I imagine my characters hide on top of Master Li's house in Two Rivers. Then, every time Gao goes to Li to complain, they scream, "BONSAI!" and drop a water ballon on his face. Then he tries to kill them - so romantic! *snort* XD Jen Zi is by far the prettiest of the female characters, but she's only my second favorite. (Now, if her outfit was white or light blue that would be a different story.) Ling, uh, I just don't like her face for some reason. My favorite is Wu, simply because she has the "village girl" vibe. During cutscenes, Wu also has that special stupefied cow look on her face. As that is the face I've constantly made throughout my lifetime, Wu and I share a bond that will not be ignored!! (Don't say moo.) Oh, ho ho! Gao the Lesser fanfic, eh? I'm currently writing two Jade Empire fanfics. One is about Inquisitor Lim during his time at the Lotus Assassin Fortress as an acolyte (think the beginning part of Full Metal Jacket). The other is about Zu's betrayal of the Lotus Assassins, but it's from the point of view of the Assassins he killed. LOL - they sound stupid when summed up in one sentence! Well, if you're writing a fic about Gao it must be good! Not to mention your Zu fic was excellent. :D The Search for the Sungs - Bu's Story :Bu leaves the Imperial Arena searching for his lost brothers! Go, Bu, go! :Wow, you bring new meaning to "Bo in a boat." Bo as Lady Liberty? We'd have to dress him up like Lady Fourteen Flowers first. I wonder what Jia would think of that? XD :Poor Sui, he's lost his fine hat! He will have to go on a deep and soul searching quest to rediscover his purpose in life. Either that, or he'll spend a night looking up at the sky and use the North Star to find his hat again. Chibi's Hand ::Oh, don't listen to me! If you don't want to draw anything, then don't. :) ::My apprentice, how can you call our Lotus Soap a silly crack article? We may indeed be idiots, but Lotus Soap is a shrine to ingenuity and brilliance! What better way to honor the lavish world of Jade Empire than with a bar a magical glitter-liver death soap? ::Rice cakes are a must! How could I have forgotten them? Hopefully that won't clash with the barrette! X3 :TreeEatingScholar 08:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Picture Request - Fighting Followers! Hello, my dear blessed of the gnomes Xephinestsa! I finished up some articles on Silk Fox's, Dawn Star's and Black Whirlwind's weapons. A picture of each of those characters in battle would be a great addition, because then we could actually SEE said weapons! If you could snap a screenshot of those - I would be very grateful. Unfortunately that would mean taking all said characters into battle. (I know enemies constantly respawn in the Great Southern Forest.) I tried looking online for screenshots, but those just show off the player characters or the locations... not the followers. *le sigh* It might be good to take pictures of the other followers as well - but only if you have the time! I suspect it must be tedious trying to fulfill all these silly requests for me! To say thanks I have prepared this picture, though I'm sorry it's not of Jen Zi!! XD Gold Star Award - in Iambic Pentameter The golden star in shape of kingly hat, a gift for blessed gnome and screenshot queen! With peeling back which clings to awesome face, all friends will envy sticker's might and class! The Sun up "Hai" gives Xephi awestruck gape, while Sui does prance and inflates hat of stars. So you know for absolutely sure that this award is in Iambic Pentameter, observe! The gold- / -en star / in shape / of king- / -ly hat A gift / for bless- / ed gnome / and screen- / -shot queen! With peel- / -ing back / which clings / to awe - / -some face all friends / will en- / -vy stick- / -er's might / and class! The Sun / up "Hai" / gives Xe- / -phi awe- / -struck gape, while Sui / does prance / and in- / -flates hat / of stars. TreeEatingScholar 07:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) LULZ My silly apprentice! What are you doing?? Lol - you Sui lover, what am I going to do about you? Add "Sui Spammer" to your list of titles. XD (jk) I took the stuff about the hat off Songtao... but I think I'm going to put it back on! X3 Inside jokes FTW!! O.O :I DID put it back! Just keep them to the Trivia section! :) I'm Sorry!! D': ::I'm sorry, dear Xephi, but we must have SOME kind of standards - low as they may be. ;) ::Sui would understand! The planets of Venus and Jupiter align - together they form the twin sign of the Editors! But they also align with the star of the eastern fish sticks! And everyone knows fish sticks belong only in the Trivia Section. *nods seriously* BioWare Giveaway Wikia has launched a BioWare Giveaway in cooperation with BioWare across all of its BioWare game wikis. Would you mind a message about it being added to the main page? If not, where should we put it? Would e.g. replacing the featured article for now be OK? Ausir(talk) 23:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Just asking if it would be OK to put it somewhere on the main page temporarily. Ausir(talk) 09:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Gao the Greater Trivia See the Gao the Lesser Trivia section for a proper use of a Trivia section. Gruedragon 13:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Jade Empire in Style Hello Xephinetsa! I'm a great admirer of the screenshots you made for this Wiki! They're so much better than the ones I've made so far. Forgive me for being so brash, but I was wondering, if you would like to make a few screenshots for my Jade Empire mod? The mod's homepage has almost an hour of youtube clips, so the mediocrity of the screenshots is probably not that noticable, but the project page at bioware.com is completely devoid of eye candy. It would be awesome, if you could help me out a little! Pecoes 07:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I Understand it is in your rights to be careful, Xephi, don't worry, i shan't trouble you further than this, cheers&thakns, for accepting my apology. Founder of the Bioware, Kalypso, Ubisoft and the Mobile Phone Games wikis,--Aleroth Sarenford 14:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC).